The Proposal
by MarBechloe
Summary: Beca finally says "I love you" and proposes to her beloved girlfriend. {Sorry for my mistakes on here, English isn't my native language} {The cover picture is an edit from the Instagram page @bechloe beatchell . Go give them a follow for their amazing work!}


_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot! I know I haven't been posting as much lately but I promise I'll get back to it when I'm finished with my exams in school. Then I'll be posting more frequently. For now, here's a pure fluff oneshot that I've been working on for some time.**_

 _ **Excuse my mistakes on here (grammar and vocabulary). English isn't my native language and I tried my best to make this fic right and understandable. Leave your feedback so that I know what you think and if you want more of this. Thanks for reading!**_

 _The proposal_

When someone is in love, they must show it. The caring, the affection, the passion, the attraction to the other person. Not only shouldn't it be a secret, but they have to try their best to express how they feel. Of course, some chose not to show it. They have chosen to close to themselves and seek trust from the other person when they have never really gained it. Love and trust is the strongest principle in a relationship. Many have overcome that state and have moved on. But others are just too afraid of judgment to say how they feel. But what's the point of being in a relationship with someone you love, if you are afraid of them judging you? Expressing your thoughts and emotions about someone isn't embarrassing. If anything, it's cute and sweet. It shouldn't be scary. Ironically, when we label our fears, they are less likely to pop up in mind at a later date and lead us astray. Verbalizing our anxieties seems to help us manage our behavior. And to move on… you don't have to be afraid your past.

Beca and Chloe have been together for over a year. They've always had feelings for each other in college and after it, which they were too strong to hide any longer. They loved each other more than anything. (even if Beca would never say it). They were having fun together. The sex was great. Their life was great. Both women are now older than 25 and ready to move on with their lives. Determined to spend every last second of it together.

Chloe Beale, the beautiful redhead, had always been forward and romantic. Something that she knew Beca loved but would never admit. She was too "badass" to admit. She was never afraid to express her feelings to Beca. She trusted and loved her and Beca was kind and would always help her with everything. Take care of her. And Chloe would always do the same.

However, Beca Mitchell… was afraid. Afraid to tell Chloe her real feelings about her. She would never say "I love you" back when the redhead would say it. She would just act instead of speak. She would always place a tender, delicate kiss on the ginger's soft lips like saying it back. But she never actually said it back. The reason she was afraid of it, was her past. The past that she wanted to forget. The time when she expressed herself to her first boyfriend. She was 17 then and pretty inexperienced. She would fall for every guy in the school but when one particular guy, the school's hottie, had asked her out she felt something different. That Dave guy was cute and sweet. To her surprise, he knew how to tread a girl. Little did she know that this was all an act. That he was just taking advantage of her. And Beca… being the impulsive gal she was, a night in the park, she decided to say "I love you"…. Not only that. She also started talking about marriage and family. Well played Bec… She eventually scared him away… well, not exactly scared, but… yeah… you get it. They broke up, as expected, and that guy started humiliating her in the whole school.

By then, she hasn't said it again. Not even to Chloe. But she really did love her. And she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She had been thinking about proposing to her for some time now, but she just had to arrange everything perfectly. In fact, she doesn't mind proposing… what scares her the most is what she is going to say. How she is going to propose. She felt guilty for not treating her right and with affection (at least she thought she wasn't. Chloe wasn't complaining). Now she was determined. She was going to do it. Because she was indeed… the love of her life.

Beca was a music producer and Chloe a music teacher. So they were making enough money to have their own apartment. Their own personal space. So on this sunny Saturday morning, as Chloe was reading a book, Beca walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. But before she could say anything, Chloe spoke.

"Hey baby" she smiled and put down the book. She had some pink short velvet shorts on, exposing her delicate, long and perfect legs, along with a casual white t-shirt. Beca would always blush in the sight of her girlfriend like this. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hey" Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss her quickly and softly. Oh how much she loved to kiss those tender pink lips of hers. Look deep into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Holding her hand, feeling Chloe's soft skin touching hers.

"Hey um… I'm gonna go out for a while" Beca started, hoping that Chloe wouldn't get mad that she would leave her alone. Saturdays and Sundays have always been the days for them to catch up, as they were both working too hard the rest of the week.

"Oh… Can I come with? We could go shopping or… for lunch or something" she asked hopefully.

"Chlo um… don't get mad but… I'd rather just go alone… if you don't mind..?" she said awkwardly

"O… ok…?" she frowned. She had gotten a little offended that Beca didn't want her to come with.

Beca got up from the bed and went walked to the closet and started getting dressed. She put on some casual jeans and a cute top. (black, to match her sole, like she would always say). After she was ready she walked back to a sad Chloe lying on the bed.

"I'll be back in 2 hours… sorry Baby… I lo-" she paused before saying it, still being afraid to even mouth that word after what had happened years ago… "-… I'll… talk to you later" she smiled and Chloe nodded.

Beca left the house and Chloe stayed on the bed, staring at the ceiling and mumbling to herself... "Oh god is it my fault that Beca is acting like this?! Have I not been good enough lately?! Oh my god why does she have to be so stubborn and not tell me how she feels for once so I can know what I'm doing!Ughhh...I love her." she said to herself and a tear dropped on her soft cheek and later stained the bedding.

The eager brunette drove 30 minutes away, to an expensive jewelry store. She had decided to buy the best ring for Chloe. Money didn't matter. When she got into the store she walked in and was greeted by a kind shop assistant.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The tall blonde woman asked.

"Hi, um...I'm looking for an engagement ring." Beca smiled and put her hair behind her ear.

"Great! Please, follow me" the kind woman said and guided her to where all the rings were. Beca started looking at them carefully. They were all so priceless, precious and unique. Just like Chloe. She was trying to pick a ring for almost an hour and a half. But she had finally made a decision. She picked out a beautiful silver ring with a diamond gemstone. Again...money was the last thing she cared about.

"Excellent choice...your woman is very lucky" the kind woman spoke, realizing that Beca was gay from the time she had spent on picking the perfect ring.

"I'm the lucky one" Beca smiled brightly. She indeed was the lucky one. She couldn't have asked for anything more. Chloe had it all.

The woman smiled and Beca paid for the ring. She ended up spending 450$...But it was totally worth it. Beca left and drove home. She looked at the time and saw that she was late. Chloe was going to be furious. Little did she know that Chloe had dozed off while drowning in her thoughts earlier.

While driving she was thinking of the perfect way to propose. She decided to take her at the beach for a romantic date, watch the sunset and then propose to her under the stars. She even planned what to say and how to say it. Every detail. It felt like the longest drive ever, even if it only lasted 30 minutes.

Once Beca arrived she put the ring box deep in her bag so Chloe wouldn't see it and start asking questions. She went into the bedroom and she found her sleeping. She stood there for a few moments admiring how cute she was. How her perfect red hair was falling on her shoulder. How her legs and hands were positioned. Every time Beca would see her would be mesmerized, just like the first time she laid her eyes on that beautiful ginger. It was at the activities fair in Barden Universit, where they had first met. Then followed their shower duet. After that a strong friendship. And lastly...A perfect relationship.

Beca approached the bed and sat down. She caressed Chloe's cheek with her thumb lovingly and bent down, kissing her head softly. She had no intention of waking her up. When Chloe felt the affectionate move she woke up though but didn't really open her eyes. She wanted to enjoy this beautiful feeling. The redhead was a little mad at Beca for leaving but when she felt this move she had immediately forgiven her.

Beca slowly and gently laid on the bed next to Chloe and cuddled her lovingly. She thought that Chloe was asleep so she found the chance to whisper to herself quietly "I love you dammit" , with no intention to awake her. But little did she know that Chloe had heard that. The redhead was trying so hard not to react and pretend to be asleep. And to her own surprise, she made it. They both fell asleep minutes later and woke up at about 6 pm.

"Baby?" Beca whispered and put Chloe's hair behind her ear

"Mmm?" She said, half asleep

"I'm sorry for leaving like that this morning" she said, feeling guilty

"It's fine Bec." she smiled and turned around to face her. She had already forgiven her anyway.

"But I wanna make it up to you" she said determinedly. "Go get dressed" Beca smiled and kissed her cheek

"Why? Where are we going?" she asked curiously

"Someplace nice" she smiled

Chloe jumped out of bed happily and walked to the closet to get dressed. She put on some black jeans and a black sweater, along with a khaki hooded jacket and black booties. She was dressed in Beca's colors. As opposed to that, after Chloe was done changing Beca did as well. And surprisingly enough she put on Chloe's favorite clothes that she owned. The ones that Chloe insisted she looked great in and should be wearing more often. Some white skinny jeans with a baby blue shirt, a honey-colored coat, and cream colored booties.

"Wow" Beca admired when she turned to look at her flawless girlfriend after doing her makeup.

"Whaat" she giggled cutely.

Beca got up from where she was sitting and approached her with a bright smile on her face... "Nothing...You're just so...Beautiful" she blushed before pecking her lips softly.

"Nope...I think that it's you that you're talking about" she giggled and kissed her back quickly and cutely.

Beca blushed again when Chloe said that and kissed her. God how she loved it when they kissed. How perfect her own lips felt against the redhead's pink, soft and well-shaped lips. She wanted nothing more but to kiss her forever. She just couldn't get enough of her.

They were both fast ready and Beca made sure that she had the ring with her. She put the velvet red box in her coat pocket ensuring that the expensive and beautiful ring was still there and that Chloe wasn't watching her. She went in the living room to see her waiting for her.

"Wanna tell me where we're going?" she smiled.

"Nope" she said cutely and pecked Chloe's nose. "Get in the car I just need to get something first" Beca said and got back in the bedroom after the redhead nodded and walked out of the apartment.

Beca opened a closet and got out a big and thick, fluffy, brown blanket for them to sit on. She put everything she needed in her pockets (phone, cash, keys) and lifted the heavy blanket heading downstairs to the car. Chloe saw her struggling and got out of the car to help her.

"What are you doing with that babe" Chloe giggled and helped her with the blanket.

"Just help me put it in the back" She giggled and they put the blanket in the back of the car. They got in and Chloe looked at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Kiss" The redhead said cutely and Beca gladly leaned in and kissed her. Chloe hummed a little into the kiss before pulling away with her eyes closed and a small smile... "I love you" the ginger said. Beca, of course, didn't say it back. In fact, she wasn't even planning to say it directly to her in the proposal. She was still afraid to say those 3 little words. They meant so much to her that she didn't want them to hurt her again...yes...the words. Even if she knew that Chloe loved her back she still couldn't say it. Was she stubborn? Scared? Nervous? God, she didn't even know why she couldn't say it. But she really did love her. She just smiled and kissed her again softly...Like she would always do.

Beca started driving, glancing at the redhead from time to time admiring how pretty she was.

"So...where are we going?" Chloe smiled, interrupting Beca's thoughts.

"Oh...I was thinking at the beach...You know...Watch the sunset...Talk..." she tried so hard not to smile brightly. Chloe noticed her weird expression and asked rather worryingly:

"Talk about what? Everything ok?" she smiled softly.

"Oh yeah...Everything's great" she said.

"Hey umm... Do you want to tell me where you were this morning?" she asked hopefully.

"Chloe...That date is for you to forgive me for not telling you and for being an idiot my whole life...Let's not talk about this please" she said and smiled.

"Beca! You're not an idiot baby!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am...but I'm your idiot" she giggled.

"If it's like that...Yeah...You are my idiot...But only mine" she laughed slightly

Beca drove them to the beach and got the blanket out, with Chloe's help. They put it on the sand big stones on the corners so the wind wouldn't blow it away. The brunette sat down and patted the space next to her for Chloe to sit. Beca wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer and smiling brightly as she looked at the sunset. 'God, if only I would have the courage to tell you how much I love you...' she thought to herself. But...she was going to. Again...not directly but that would be the point.

She turned to her, getting lost in her beautiful eyes that were reflecting the ocean and the half of the sun. They looked like a canvas, and reality was what it was painted on it. Beca couldn't look anywhere else but straight into them. So far, this particular canvas had depicted many unforgettable paintings...or... moments?... Memories?. And Beca was always there to look at the art and exactly how it was formed. Right now they depicted the ocean. A few days ago, a peaceful forest with a pond and a fountain. And every time she would see Chloe looking at herself in the mirror, the redhead's self-portrait could be seen in her eyes...Looking gorgeous as always. As she was looking at her, now the brunette's self-portrait was drawn in the canvas and that was when she realized that Chloe was looking at her as well. She snapped back into reality and smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Before they knew it stars started appearing in the sky. Chloe sat back on her elbows and enjoyed the view. She was glancing at her girlfriend from time to time and the anticipation on Beca's face, that was apparently very distinguishable, put Chloe into thinking. What was it that Beca wanted to talk about? Was something wrong with her? Had Chloe done something wrong? Was it about their relationship? Had she regretted anything? Chloe thought of countless things that Beca could talk about. Except for the one she was actually going to. Chloe could never have expected her unaffectionate girlfriend to start a conversation like this. She started getting more curious when Beca started talking...

"Count the stars baby" Beca said softly and looked at her as she lay down on the blanket to her side and faced Chloe.

The redhead looked at the sky and tried to count...But they were countless. The shiny ornaments were all over the sky and it felt like they were becoming more and more every second that passed.

"Too much to count baby" she answered and also lay down and looked at her.

"Exactly how much my love is for you" she whispered... "They're just up there... Reminding us that man can never acquire them. But if they're in love they have all the stars of the universe right next to them" she said and took her eyes off the sky to look at her. "Stars are bright and beautiful." she continued "And I feel so thankful for having them all for me." she looked in her sparkling eyes "Seeing the reflection of them in your eyes, makes me the happiest woman in the world... My love for you it just a little smaller than the universe, and that's cause it has to fit somewhere" she said "When I was 5, my mom... Before she died... Asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told her a star. She told me that she can't get it for me because it's too far away. Apparently she was wrong. Most things are right under our noses and we can't see them... Just like our lips"... She said and closed the final gap between them by placing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. "That's why people kiss each other. Not for them to feel good but for their lover. In a relationship, the couple should care about the other, more than they care about themselves. They should make them feel like they're in heaven with every kiss. Every look. Every touch and every word. They should constantly show and prove their love to them, even if they don't need to, because the other knows already. Love is trust, kindness, affection...I don't even know...It's the combination of countless things. And I know that I've felt every single of those emotions with you. You have always been the one Chloe. You were, are and will always be my destiny..."

Chloe didn't know what to answer. Hearing her speaking out her feelings for once made her feel very special, knowing that Beca would never do that. She heard every single word. Every single sentence was unique and meaningful. She started tearing up. She didn't have a choice. She was waiting for Beca to say something sweet to her since they had first met and now the brunette had just explained (in her own way of course) what love was. And she was right. That was when Chloe realized that she couldn't have possibly been more in love with her. She eventually started crying softly out of joy, as Beca cupped her cheek and caressed it with her thumb to wipe the tears away.

After that, Beca motioned Chloe to get up. They started walking along the coast, feeling the humid sand on their bare feet. "Chloe. Over the past year that we've been together, you made me feel the most special woman in the world. You've helped me. You've fought for me. You've taken care of me when I needed you. You had always been there when I would cry, when I would get hurt, angry, scared... You were always there. You are the most beautiful, flawless, smart, amazing, cute, sexy " she smirked before continuing "and sweet redhead I've ever met. I don't have any words to thank you for everything that you've done for me. Loving me, helping me, being loyal, trusting me, being protective... God, there are so many things to thank you for. And I wanna do the same for you too. Be with you my whole life." she stopped walking, got on one knee and opened the ring box, taking a deep breath "Chloe Beale. Will you marry me?"

Chloe froze. Of course in a good way. Beca saying all these things to her and being weird all day...God everything made so much sense now. She should have seen it coming. But...come on...how could she possibly have? Beca had always been unpredictable but Chloe could have never pictured her expressing herself. But right now it wasn't about the brunette...But about the redhead, who had currently collapsed on the soft sand on her knees, meeting Beca's height and sobbing out of joy.

"Beca! Of course I will oh my god!" she cried while smiling brighter than ever.

Beca got the ring out of its velvet case and put it in Chloe's finger carefully and slowly, relieved that the proposal had gone exactly as planned. Once the ring was in the ginger's finger she looked at the shiny ring in the moonlight. The precious gemstone was glowing and it looked so magical. Like a dream.

"Baby I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you so much!" the excited redhead rumbled as she kissed her whole face multiple times. Beca smiled cutely and held Chloe's hand, before bringing it up to her mouth, kissing the ring softly. Their fingers entwined as they put their connected hands down to face each other again.

After everything Beca had finally found the confidence and the courage that she needed all these years.

"I love you too Chloe Beale...I love you too..."


End file.
